


Like Falling In Love For the First Time

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SHINee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jonghyun has a moment of temporary memory loss, Kibum just watches in amusement and Taemin is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling In Love For the First Time

If Jonghyun wasn’t peacefully asleep after just undergoing surgery, Kibum swore he would strangle him. Sure doctors had explained to him multiple times that his husband’s surgery was a complete success and that there was nothing to worry about now. He trusted them, honestly Kibum did. But the doctors weren’t the ones that came home on a typical Tuesday night to find their husband of the past four years unconscious on their kitchen floor and twitching. He was still shaken up over it.

 

Kibum wasn’t going to believe a damn thing until his idiot of a husband opened his eyes and gave him his signature dopey smile and a simple ‘I love you’.

 

Just because he was happy that Jonghyun was now perfectly okay didn’t mean that Kibum wasn’t pissed off. His husband had been complaining about sharp pains in his abdomen for two weeks; he’d been running a fever and had vomited multiple times (once on his favorite throw pillow). Kibum had urged him to go see a doctor, because whatever was happening didn’t seem to want to go away. His husband (being the carefree man that was) brushed off his concerns as no big deal. Just to ease Kibum’s mind Jonghyun promised that he’d made an appointment to get himself checked out.

 

The appointment never happened. And now Kibum had spent almost two days camped out on a highly uncomfortable plastic chair just outside of his husband’s hospital room. He felt so stupid; all the symptoms were smack dab in his face and not once did Kibum think of appendicitis as a possibility. His younger brother Taemin had went through the same thing when they were children and this whole ordeal just went right over his head.

 

Kibum ran his fingers through his fiery red hair in stress, before huffing; leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. He continued to sit just outside of Jonghyun’s hospital room even though he had the clearance to go in. Kibum had spent the past two hours in that room; fingers entwined with his husband’s and he just couldn’t take how still he looked lying in that hospital bed. It was beyond unnerving. Just the thought of it had him yanking at his fiery locks again.

 

“You know if you keep yanking at your hair like that you’re going to go bald and then for once you won’t have something to blame me for.” A familiar voice that brought him out of his thoughts teased. Kibum couldn’t help but to roll his eyes as a stiff laugh slipped from his lips. He hadn’t bothered to gaze up but hearing the same voice for the past twenty four years meant he didn’t have to.

 

“Fuck off, Tae.” Kibum grumbled, lifting his eyes just enough that they landed on the door separating him from his husband. He felt the familiar slim body slip into the seat next to him and a slender arm wrap around his shoulder.

 

“You know he’s fine right?” his younger brother asked concern laced in his tone.

 

“That’s what everyone keeps saying.” Kibum grumbled, continuing to glare down at his hands.

 

“It’s going to take a lot more than this for you to get rid of Jjong.” Taemin joked causing his brother’s lips to turn up in an attempted grin.

 

“Yeah? Well I might kill him when he wakes up.” He growled, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “He lied to me about his doctor’s appointment. He never scheduled one and now look at where he is.” Kibum muttered miserably.

 

“At least you got to him before it was worse Key.” The hand that rubbed small circles in his back wasn’t doing much to sooth him, but is was keeping him from falling apart. “By the way, I got you your usual coffee from the Starbucks down the street.”

 

“Thanks.” Kibum murmured as he took the cup with a slight shake in his hands. “I mean it Taemin, thanks.” His younger brother just shrugged, there was so much behind that simple phrase and the two of them both knew it. Kibum was grateful Taemin was there; even if he was too proud to admit it.

 

Sipping on the scalding hot and bitter liquid in his hands was a better distraction than biting at his blunt finger nails. Kibum had been sitting outside of Jonghyun’s room for at least forty-five minutes and had seen at least five of the hospital’s staff walk in and out of it. The constant hustle and bustle was doing nothing to calm his nerves. And by the time the sixth person exited (a nurse) had approached him, Kibum was close to gnawing completely through his lip.

 

The smile she gave him was warm and reassuring but it still wasn’t doing much to keep him sane. “Mr. Kim, your husband is awake now.” She stated and Kibum could have kissed her, he was so over the moon with relief.

 

“C-can I see him?” he asked with hopefulness but still frigid in his seat.

 

“Of course, but there have been some temporary side effects.” Before Kibum could freak himself out with multiple scenarios of what could have went wrong, the nurse continued. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing too serious. Jonghyun has been put on some heavy pain medication and because of this he’ll be a bit delusional. This should only last for a couple of hours. We’ve spoken to him for a little bit and it seems that he can’t remember what’s happened or why he’s in the hospital.”

 

“So has he lost his memory? Like if I walk into his room right now will my husband recognize me?”

 

“Most likely no; but like I said there’s no need to worry. This is only temporary until we can reduce his pain medication, which should be in a few hours.”

 

“Oh this is going to be priceless.” Taemin interjected, cherish grin wide across his face.

 

“Taemin.” Kibum hissed, tone sharp in warning. 

 

“I’m so recording this.” He continued on, ignoring his older brother and taking out his phone.

 

“Taemin!”

 

“What? Oh Key, please. You can’t tell me you don’t think this is going to be hilarious.”

 

“I fail to see how this is funny. My husband is in the hospital, Tae.”

 

“This will be just like the time he got his wisdom teeth removed, but like ten times better! Oh god, Jonghyun was high as hell.” Taemin continued to ramble to himself; Kibum rolled his eyes and turned back to the nurse.

 

“Ignore my brother.” Kibum sighed. “He enjoys other peoples’ suffering.”

 

The nurse just smiled kindly, amusement clear on her face. “This is actually a common reaction to circumstances like this so I’m not surprised. But Jonghyun is ready for visitors at any time, so feel free to go in whenever you feel like it. He’s still a bit drowsy, so he might fall asleep at any time.”

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

“It’s no problem.” She said, giving Kibum a polite nod before walking away. The red head let out a loud sigh, before pushing himself out of his seat. He was so relieved that his husband was awake, truly he was. But the thought of Jonghyun not recognizing him, even for a small amount of time was devastating.

 

“You’re seriously upset about this, aren’t you?” Taemin asked no longer joking around when he noticed how nervous his brother had gotten. “Key, he’s perfectly okay now.”

 

“I-I know, it’s just the thought of Jonghyun forgetting me-” he trailed off in a low whisper and was instantly wrapped up in his little brother’s arms.

 

“Hey, don’t do that. It’s only temporary a few hours max and then he’ll be back to his normal dorky self.” Taemin reassured him; squeezing his brother tighter. Kibum let out a shallow laugh before pulling away. “You done freaking out?” Kibum nodded into Taemin’s shoulder before pulling away and wiping his eyes. “Good, now let’s go see your loser of a husband.”

 

“You love him honestly.” Kibum teased and shoving his brother’s shoulder.

 

“Oh yes, Jonghyun is fantastic. He completes you.” Taemin swooned in a highly sarcastic tone. The affection he had for Jonghyun has obvious though. There wasn’t a single person in Kibum’s family that didn’t adore his husband.

 

“Quit being a smartass; I’m going to go see my husband.” Kibum chastised as he moved away from his brother to head back into Jonghyun’s hospital room. The uncertainty of what he might find on the other door had his hands shaking as his hand hovered over the doorknob. 

 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Taemin huffed, swatting Key’s hand away and opening the door. The younger shoved his brother into the room and blocked it as if Kibum would try to escape. The redhead was about to snap at his younger brother but the words died on his lips at the sight of his husband.

 

Jonghyun looked so small in his oversized blue hospital gown, fluffy blond hair covering his eyes. The elder was biting nervously at his bottom lip while fiddling with his fingers in his lap. He was bobbing his head up and down and humming to himself. Kibum didn’t even need to be told that Jonghyun was on something; it was obvious. 

 

His husband must have sensed that he was no longer alone because quickly his head snapped up towards the door in curiosity. Head cocking to the side in his signature puppy like way that always had Kibum swooning. Jonghyun seemed to have his eyes only on Kibum; dazed pupils giving him the once over in awe.

 

Key kept his expression as blank as possible as he observed his husband. He tried to ignore how weird and slightly hurtful it felt to have the man he’d been with for almost ten years look at him as if was seeing him for the first time. The hurt he felt quickly vanished though when Jonghyun’s jaw dropped and he looked as if he was five seconds away from drooling. 

 

“Wow.” He strung out the word, gazing all starry-eyed through his dope like haze. “Holy shit, you’re stunning.” Jonghyun stated; sitting up straight and patting down his hair. Key could hear Taemin snort in amusement behind him, and he couldn’t help but to laugh under his breath.

 

His brother was right this was going to be hilarious.

 

“Dammit, I’m sorry; are you a nurse? Because that was highly inappropriate to say.” Jonghyun started to backtrack nervously biting at his lip again. Kibum decided to spare him and walked over, bypassing the chair next to his husband’s bed, instead sitting on the blanket just on the edge of the bed right by his pillow.

 

“You can relax, I’m not a nurse.” the tension in Jonghyun’s shoulders loosened and he smiled widely.

 

“Oh thank goodness, it’d be rude to hit on my nurse.”

 

“Isn’t rude to hit on someone out of the blue in general?”

 

Jonghyun ducked his head and blushed profusely. “Sorry.” he mumbled looking back down at his hands. “I must know you, I’m sorry I don’t recognize you. I can’t remember much of anything right now.”

 

“It’s alright; I’m just glad that you’re okay. You really scared me.”

 

Jonghyun apologized again, and Kibum ran his fingers through his husband’s hair in an act of comfort. Even if Jonghyun couldn’t remember him his body sure did. The blond instantly leaned into his husband’s touch; practically purring from the fingers scratching into his scalp.

 

“Who are you? I can tell that I know you but I can’t figure out how.”

 

“I’m a good friend.” Kibum stated slyly. It’s not like he was lying, just stretching the truth.

 

“Oh.” Jonghyun mumbled in disappointment. “Just a friend”. Taemin started snickering in the background causing the blond to glance behind Kibum with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Who’s the kid?” Jonghyun asked still too weak frame lifting up his arm slightly to point directly at Taemin. Key’s brother scoffed clearly offended. Kibum glanced back to see his brother flipping his hair midnight locks out of his face and huffing. Taemin was holding up his phone in their direction and Kibum had no doubt that he was recording this.

 

“I’m twenty- three.” Taemin replied dryly, not amused at the way Kibum started to laugh hysterically.

 

“Could have fooled me.” Jonghyun retorted with a shrug. “Why is he filming this?” he asked with his focus back on his husband.

 

“Ignore Taemin, he’s weird.”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun repeated feeling out the way the name felt on his tongue.

 

“Yeah, shame you can’t remember your partner in crime Jjong. I’m offended”.

 

“Like I said, ignore my brother.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Yah!” Taemin whined but was ignored.

 

“What’s your name beautiful?” Jonghyun inquired, grinning sweetly.

 

“Kibum.”

 

“Ah, of course; a beautiful name for a beautiful man.” Key couldn’t help the burn in his checks; he’d completely forgotten how much of a charmer Jonghyun could be. Profusely ignoring Taemin as he fake gagged and started mumbling under his breath. Seriously? I can’t believe this corniness actually worked on you Key. Kibum bit at his lip shyly, trying not giggle at how cute his husband was being. It felt great to know despite everything Jonghyun still viewed at him as if Key brought him the stars.

 

“You flatter me, Jonghyun. But I don’t think my husband would appreciate another man hitting on me.”

 

“You’re married?” Jonghyun wailed as if his world had just ended. If Kibum hadn’t found it so hilarious he would have spared him the heartbreak and flat out told him they were married. But stringing this along was too good to pass up.

 

Kibum flashed his hand in front of him, showing off the simple yet elegant silver band on his ring finger. “Happily married for a little over four years now; just had our anniversary about two months ago.”

 

“Lucky bastard.” Jonghyun huffed, making no move to hide the scowl on his face. “Should have known someone as gorgeous as you was taken. I hope your husband appreciates what he has.”

 

“Oh he does, trust me.” Kibum grinned as he took off his ring and held it out to Jonghyun. “See the inside?” he pointed as Jonghyun unsurely took the metal out of his palm. “My husband had it inscribed.”

 

“Forever yours.” Jonghyun read, eyes roaming the inside of the ring as if he was searching for something more. The elder scoffed lowly and rolled his eyes. “Kinda cheesy isn’t?” he inquired while handing the ring back.

 

This time Kibum laughed along with his brother at the indirect insult Jonghyun gave himself. He was actually glad that his brother was recording this; Jonghyun would definitely find it funny when he was back to his usual self.

 

“You were with my husband when he bought it.” Kibum teased.

 

“Are we friends or something?”

 

“Something like that.” Jonghyun sucked his teeth at the response clearly jealous.

 

“If your so called husband and I are such good friends where is he?”

 

“He’s busy, but he sends his regards. Oh stop pouting; you have a great relationship going for you.”

 

“I’m not dating him am I?” Jonghyun asked voice laced with concern as he pointed past him at Taemin.

 

“Ha! You wish you were so lucky.” Taemin exclaimed, causing Key to snicker.

 

Jonghyun gave Taemin a once over and huffed “You don’t even look close to my type.”

 

“Oh trust me, I’m not.”

 

“You’re actually married as well.” Kibum butted in knowing the two were going to start arguing soon. No matter what they did the two of them were always fighting, but always in a playful way. Throughout the years the two had become great friends; their play fights if anything were a sign of affection. “Take a look at your ring.” He instructed and Jonghyun did just that. It was obvious he didn’t notice it was there before because he jumped as if someone had shocked him. 

 

Slowly he took off the ring practically identical to Kibum’s and observed it. Jonghyun’s expression reminded blank and Kibum bit his lip trying to gauge his husband’s reaction. It felt as if he recognized the cool metal in his palm. Jonghyun smiled at it softly, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. The blond checked the inside of the ring and went rigid.

 

“Always.” Jonghyun whispered to himself in awe.

 

“You were freaking out for a week because you thought that you lost it. I actually took it while you were sleeping. I wanted to get it inscribed so my husband would know I was eternally committed.” Kibum explained.

 

Jonghyun whipped his head to the side so fast that the younger was concerned his husband might have snapped it. “W-what?” he asked wide-eyed and completely shocked. “You mean you’re my husband?” the elder beamed and Kibum realized it was possible to fall in love with his husband all over again.

 

Key nodded, momentarily speechless from the look of amazement on his husband’s face. It was overwhelming; Jonghyun didn’t even recognize him and yet he was looking at him as if he was the luckiest person in the world. This felt better than his wedding day when he walked down the aisle and Jonghyun burst into tears.

 

“We’re seriously married?” Jonghyun asked again in disbelief. Kibum leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his husband’s lips, grinning to himself when the elder sat there stunned.

 

“Happily so for four years.”

 

“Wow!” Jonghyun stared at him full of bewilderment and starry-eyes. “What in the world did I do to get someone as beautiful as you to marry me?” 

 

“Well technically, I’m the one that proposed to you. I beat you by a day actually.” Kibum teased “You just loved me for me. It’s as simple as that; and I couldn’t picture myself without you.”

 

“Thank you for choosing me.” Jonghyun yawned, eyes getting droopy. “I can’t believe I managed to get you as my husband.”

 

Kibum linked their fingers and smiled lovingly. “You still tell me that every day.” He stated rubbing his thumb gently over his husband’s hand, watching as Jonghyun started to nod off. “You can go to sleep Baby; I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

Jonghyun whined but snuggled into Kibum’s side. He gazed up at him with wide puppy-like eyes and beamed. “Are you sure we’re married and this isn’t a dreams? There’s no way I managed to get someone as beautiful as you.”

 

“I’m serious Babe, we’re happily married.” Key reassured him, caressing his face when Jonghyun finally closed his eyes.

 

“Wow.” Jonghyun sighed out in bliss. Kibum kissed his forehead before leaning back to admire his husband. Eventually Jonghyun’s breath evened out signally that he was asleep. The redhead continued to gaze at his husband lovingly until it was broken by his brother’s snort.

 

“Unbelievable.” Taemin huffed pocketing his camera and walking over to sit in the chair by Jonghyun’s bed. “Even when he’s drugged up and dazed, that dork is still infatuated with you.” The younger teased but it was obvious that he was delighted about it.

 

Kibum moved Jonghyun’s head into his lap and ran his fingers through his husband’s hair. Smiling down at him with nothing but love in his eyes “Yeah, I’m still infatuated with him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
